Friends Forever... part 4
by Casper
Summary: What was it? The worst thing Ash could think of right before him! yep that right... Misty spilt the bag of chips everywhere... No only a joke, but the worst thing Ash could think of was.....


  
Friends Forever Part 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)  
  
Hi all,  
  
Thankies for all the lovely coments ^_^ you don't know how happy I am. sorry it's took me soooooooo lonnnnnnnnnngggggggggg to write the next part, it's just the I had my Key Stage 3 tests to do, and I was out all day till 'bout 23:45 with shcool the next day. So like I said sorry I hope yous will forgive me and keep readin my stories.   
Anyway yous all called me evil for leaving yous hanging (thank you, thank you very much. lol) well heres the next part hope yous like it. ^_~  
  
  
ps. I'm grounded and feeling really sad, with is good 'cos this art is sad! -_-   
  
(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Friends Forever   
__________________  
  
  
Chapter 6  
______________________  
A lovers gasp  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash couldn't believe what his eyes where seeing, Misty was on the floor surrounded in a puddle of blood clutching her side. Hearing Ash come in she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. It took most of her strength but she weakly whispered. "Ash!" Ash could feel the warm tears filling his eyes as he ran over to Misty, kneeling down and grabbing her just as she was about to fall back.  
  
"Misty!" Ash found himself saying as he held her close. "Who did this?" Ash said as the tear over flooded his eyes and stated to race down his checks. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled weakly. "I'll find out, and when I do they'll wish they where never born."  
  
Ash lay Misty down and picked up the phone, he dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance a.s.a.p.  
  
Returning to Misty's side he held her close and said. "Everything's gonna be ok, you'll see you'll be fine!" Ash felt more tears fall from his eyes and land on Misty weakly moving chest.   
  
Misty looked at him and more tears ran down her soft checks. Weakly she said. "Oh Ash. I'm sorry." Misty's face tightened in pain.  
  
"Oh Misty you've got nothing to be sorry about! It wasn't your fault! Shhhh save your energy." Ash said as he kissed her on the forehand softly.  
  
"I love you Ash." Misty said as she closed her eyes and her body went limp.  
  
"I love you too Misty, more than anything else... oh Misty don't die on me!" Ash said as his tears fell faster. Ash's chest hurt, it felt tight and he found it hard to breathe.  
  
Suddenly a young woman and two men appeared in the doorway. The doctors where here. But was it too late?  
  
Ash lay Misty head down and got up quickly to let the doctors look at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
______________________________________  
Some things just aren't meant to be  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash watched as the to male doctors put Misty's motionless body in to the ambulance. Ash wanted to cry but he had no tears left. Why couldn't he go with her to the hospital? Was she really that bad? Would he never see her again? Ash had so many questions to ask, but all her did was watch the ambulance race down the street as fast as it could.  
  
Suddenly Ash's blood ran cold. The only thing that mattered to him in the whole world might die any minute, and all he was doing was standing in the middle of the street looking into the night. Ash ran into the house and grabbed the car keys. Locking the house door behind him.  
  
Ash got into the car, turned the key and started to race after the ambulance. It only took him about five minutes to get to the hospital. He got out of the car, ran through the door and stopped at the front desk.  
  
Breathlessly he said. "Where... did they... bring... Misty." The nurse looked at him oddly then smiled while saying. "Please sir take a set and we'll get to you soon."   
  
"You don't understand! She might die! I have to see her! I just have too." Ash shouted. He could feel the tears begin to fall again.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I just can't allow you to go any farther!" The nurse said gritting her teeth.  
  
Ash felt all his anger building up, if this nurse didn't let him past he might do something he'd regret for the rest of his life. Without thinking twice he walked right past her. From behind him he could hear the nurse shouting him to come back. He walked on, everything around him started to whorl, his vision became blared and everything around him sounded as if it was in slow motion.  
  
Ash felt his body grow weak, his legs couldn't keep him up anymore. He felt as if he was going to be sick, then everything start to fall. Ash hit the ground and the last thing he heard was a nurse shout. "Sir? Are you ok?"   
  
  
  
(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)  
  
Did you like that part? was the ending ok? is it more readable? tell me!!! oh if you leave your E-mail in the coments I'll E-mail you and say thanks, I might tell you a little of what happens next time =oP .  
  
Byes  
  
Cas  
  
(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) 


End file.
